You found me
by happyfan3928
Summary: Happy is a notorious bad boy in the MC, not one to settle down. Raven is Taras best friend from Chicago who came to town to fulfill a dream of hers. Never having or wanting a boyfriend, will her and Happy have the perfect relationship they never wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story...came up with it after a review and message from a reader. Thank you for getting me inspired to come back and share my stories! Here you go, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"Alright, I just need you to sign this to confirm the loan I'm giving you." Andrew slid a pen across the black wood desk to her. Even though he loved her and she was leaving to open her own fitness center and spa, this loan made him feel more at ease that they would at the very least still be in touch. He wanted her to be happy and maybe she would finally come around and give them a shot. He would hold his breath for her.

Picking up the pen, which probably costed more than she wanted to know, she sighed and set it back down. "Andrew...are you absolutely sure you are okay with this? It's a lot of money..."

"I have enough money to not even notice its gone, and Raven, you have always dreamed of this. No more bartending and working nights. You will have a career now, not a job."

Raven smiled brightly as she signed on the dotted line and saw Andrew had his receptionist bring in a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses. Andrew opened the champagne bottle with ease and filled both glasses equally before handing her a glass. He raised his glass up for a toast and Raven did the same. "To you Raven, may many more good things happen for you on this new journey you are about to begin."

Waking up the next morning and feeling groggy only to roll over and discover she wasn't at home and a man had his arm around her. She did an inward groan when she remembered what happened. After the bottle of champagne, Andrew insisted to take her out to dinner to celebrate and afterwards on the drive home all this excitement that Raven was feeling for finally being able to do what she's dreamed of for years took over and she kissed Andrew. Not the smartest choice because she knew he had feelings for her, she adored him but wasn't the type to have a boyfriend. Correction, she had never had a boyfriend and didn't see the point in it. She liked feeling free and being able to do what and who she wanted when it presented itself. Unfortunately, the kiss led back to his mansion giving him one last dose of her before she was leaving town.

She didn't want to wake him, for one thing he was sound asleep and secondly, she selfishly didn't want to have a talk about last night and what it all meant. Maybe if she left he wouldn't bring it up and leave it as it was.

Slowly moving his arm off her, she stood up and retrieved her clothing, quickly putting it on before grabbing her heels and walking barefoot down the stairs and left.

A few days later, she was adjusting to her new surroundings, new home and town that was much quieter than Chicago. She had paid for a moving company to take care of her things because she wanted to get started on work. A lot had to be done and although she had drew up a bullet list of everything to do in order, it seemed a bit intimidating looking down at it now. She grabbed her phone and called the person who was number one on her speed dial.

"Hey Raven, you normally don't call this early."

Raven glanced at the time on her phone 10:45am and she noticed her battery started blinking and grabbed her charger plugging it in. "Yeah, well I'm on a different schedule now. I have some good news Tara!" She had held back on telling Tara that this was actually happening, because part of her believed it never would.

"Oh really? Do tell!"

"I will tell you...over dinner?" Raven couldn't hide the smile that lit up her whole face just by talking to her best friend.

"A bit of a drive from Chicago for dinner...I promise I will come and visit soon Rav"

"No, I'm nearby, in Lodi." A loud shriek came over the phone and Raven quickly pulled it away from her ear.

"Raven! You are here, seriously? Don't you lie to me!" Tara had been played before by Raven saying she was finally in town to visit her. They had been roommates in Chicago while Tara was in school and they took an instant liking to each other. While they both were busy with their jobs, they always made time each week to decompress from their hectic schedules.

"I'm serious this time, so are you going to meet me for dinner or do I have to find another hot date?"

"I can't believe you are actually doing this, how incredible!" Tara was beyond proud of Raven for going after her dreams and she must have worked very hard to make enough money to start it up.

"Thanks Tara, and you're a doctor...oh how things have changed since we lived in Chicago, wearing our sweats and dancing to 80s music with our side ponytails." They both started giggling at one of their favorite ways to let loose.

"I'm so glad you are here, it will be great to have a friend around here. It gets pretty boring when people just stare because they know who you are, but are too scared to talk to you." Tara rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. The time seemed to go by even slower when she was waiting to meet up with Raven for dinner, as she kept checking the clock every five minutes.

"It makes me feel better to have you here, for this whole new chapter in my life. And you are going to have to take me to this MC club, I can't wait to see all these hotties you told me about and have my pick who I want." Raven was practically drooling at the thought of a bad boy, never had she been intimate with one, always choosing the very nice boys next door type. She liked to be the wild one and call the shots, which was easier to do with that type and she refused to waste time trying to keep a bad boy in line. They always seemed to want more from her, even when she was honest in the beginning before anything started she wasn't ever looking for something serious.

"There will be plenty to choose from, if Jax only knew the others I had sometimes fantasized about when we were fighting...Mmmmm." Tara let her mind wander for a minute before she smiled at Raven. "See I like this, you get me to let loose and not be lame old Knowles."

"Sweetie, we are gonna have the best time ever. Just like in Chicago, but your heart isn't broken and I got my dream. It's going to be fantastic!" Raven swirled her fork full of spaghetti before taking a bite.

A month straight of working fifty plus hours and the day hit where Raven needed to have some fun. Some fun and get laid. She didn't want to bring Tara along for her conquest, instead opted to hit a bar alone. She was a gal who could handle herself, no matter what stories Tara would tell her of the town. Dressing in an outfit that got the message across she wanted to get fucked, Raven stopped at the first bar she saw and went straight to the counter. Downing a few shots, she felt the alcohol give her the extra kick she needed after working. Getting her long island ice tea she turned to survey her surroundings and noticed a few cute guys, didn't really matter who it was to her as long as they were packing something above average. She refused to waste her time on someone who wasn't and always made sure before it happened.

A gentleman walked up next to her and asked for a beer. When he turned and looked at her, he got a big ass grin on his face. "And another whatever she's drinking." He gestured to her glass and the bartender started making another long island. "My name is Tyson, what's yours?"

'He'll do.' She thought to herself as he was attractive and she could tell he was already interested in her. Saw him check her out a few minutes before he casually walked up to the bar. "Raven, do you have a girlfriend Tyson?" Raven wasn't much for beating around the bush.

"Nope, you single?" He was already undressing her with his eyes, looking as hungry as she was feeling but she would never show it until she had proof.

She finished her drink and took a sip of the fresh one in front of her before nodding her head. "Can we skip the small talk and be honest here? I'm looking for a fuck, that's it. You in?" She took a hand and ran it down his chest down to his crotch and squeezed as he gulped in shock. Yep, this guy would do.

"Fuck yeah." The guy barely got out, not used to a woman being the aggressor.

Happy parked at the liquor store and went inside to get his usual, a fifth of jack and a couple packs of smokes. Deciding to stretch his legs after his long drive before hitting the clubhouse, he smoked a cigarette outside and noticed how dark it was getting. He heard some commotion in the alley and turned to see a couple coming out of the bar. The guy was shoved up against the wall as the woman held his face, kissing him hard. It gave Happy a moment to check her out since kissing was pretty grade school to him and saw she was in a pair of black stilettos, a short black mini skirt which with how she was leaning up to the guy, he could get a small peek at her curvy ass. He felt his dick responding already, hardening in his jeans and her top which was a black halter top holding in her breasts just barely. The guy had moved her so she was facing with her back against him and her boobs were looking like they were going to spill out, and Happy was hoping they would. She started tugging down her panties as the guy kept kissing all over her neck and shoulders and Happy could swear she looked bored for a moment before she gripped his thigh and muttered something to him. He must have got the hint and unbuttoned his pants and whipped his dick out, threw a condom on, and was inside her in record time. Happy couldn't take his eyes off this woman, with her light blonde hair and green eyes, the facial expressions and the way she moved with this guy was hypnotizing the Killer. Happys cock was straining in his jeans and he thought for a minute of knocking this douche bag out so he could finish it how she needed it. This guy was some amateur, lucky as fuck to have a woman like this.

Happys thoughts were stopped when he saw it was over. 'Seriously not even ten minutes?' He couldn't believe it. She looked disappointed and said something to the guy before exiting on the opposite side of the alleyway. Happy could see this guy blushing, embarrassed to not be able to last longer. That wasn't something Happy had a problem with and he got back on his bike to get home. There was a croweater that would have to finish this for him.

Grabbing the first one he saw when he got to the clubhouse, he yanked her to his room and pulled down his pants and boxers. She stood there for a moment unsure what he wanted when he grabbed her head and pushed it down, she quickly got on her knees and started to blow him. The whole time Happy was picturing that woman and it was her lips on his cock. He wanted to be the one to give her what she needed and she would come crawling back for more like every other bitch he fucked. The conquest of a new woman in town was very rare and he wanted to snatch her up before one of his brothers did. He knew he wouldn't be the only one who wanted a piece of that. He couldn't help the load groan that came out when he exploded, imagining filling her mouth with his juices and when the croweater had swallowed it all, he grabbed a smoke and lit it.

"Happy, shit that was a lot of cum. Want a round two?" She tried to be seductive and move up to him but he pushed her away. Her advances did nothing, like any of the others. If he wanted it, he would demand it, otherwise he wasn't interested. The ladies never knew if they could get more, always wanting another go with him.

"No, get the fuck out." He inhaled and blew smoke out at her, and she coughed and quickly left the room. He felt his dick getting hard again, still having that mystery woman on his mind before he yelled, "get back in here." It was this croweaters lucky day, because she got to get in multiple rounds with Happy, him not being able to get rid of his hard on and didn't matter right now who it was, he just needed a wet mouth and wet pussy until his dick stopped swelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven wanted nothing more than a good lay that evening, as she laid in bed studying her laptop to finish the reminding things on her checklist for the day. A good lay always refreshed her and it had been a long time since a guy had met those qualifications. Her mind drifted off to Tara mentioning earlier that day that Samcro was having a party later that week and since Raven had yet to stop by this place which Tara had let her know there were a lot of good lucking, strong men that Raven would easily be able to find one to her liking. Enough was enough and she was going to give that place a chance. Surely a motorcycle gang had to know how to use the tools they were blessed with? She knew Tara was well satisfied in that area and she was with the President of the club, which made her feel her chances were even better. Friday night couldn't get here soon enough in her mind.

"Raven! You were supposed to meet at my place half hour ago!?" Tara yelled as she walked into Ravens home. Not that this action caught Tara by surprise, Raven would always have the best intentions of getting places on time, but always had one thing or another pop up at the last minute and cause her to always be running late.

Ravens head popped around the corner where her bathroom was located. "I'm sorry Tara, I was in a meeting with the developer and he dragged on and on and on. Give me five more minutes, grab a drink from the fridge and unwind." And Raven shut the door as Tara sighed, hoping it would only be five more minutes. It wasn't that Tara was looking forward to going to the club, but she was interested to see who Raven would end up going for. Tara grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge and took a long swig of it. Was this even a good idea? To bring Raven into her world? She wasn't so sure of it, but after Raven was complaining about how awful her sex life was Tara had got to the point where she was sick of hearing about it.

Fifteen minutes later, Raven walked out and saw Tara looking through some pictures up on the walls. They were random shots of friends and one thing Raven loved to do in her free time was take photos of anything that caught her eye. "Really Rave, if this gym thing doesn't work out, you should consider going into this. You always take such breathtaking photos." Tara turned around to face Raven, an instinct she had learned after always being mindful of her surroundings. Raven was dressed in a tube top body con dress that was a few inches short of her knees. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, with the curls cascading past her shoulders effortlessly. Raven was only big on two pieces of makeup, red lipstick and mascara, both of which she had on.

"Think this outfit works for tonight?" Raven questioned, not really needing Taras approval because she wasn't insecure at all. She made sure to take excellent care of her body and felt it was nice to be able to show it off after her daily hard work.

"Oh yeah, the guys are going to be fighting over you for sure!" Tara laughed as she set down her empty bottle and linked arms with Raven walking out the door to start what was sure to be an eventful evening.

Raven wasn't caught off-guard when they pulled up to the club. Tara had already filled in her on what to expect, but Raven felt she was doing it more so for her own sake. Tara didn't want to scare off Raven and part of her was a bit worried it might not be Ravens scene and they wouldn't be ever able to hang out there. Tara was really hoping that this would go well and Raven could accompany her here more often and that would make it better for her, a bit selfish? Yes, but Tara wanted to have a female on her side that she could always count on. Raven would be there without a doubt in her mind.

Tara guided Raven inside straight to the bar and ordered them two beers. Tara sat and observed Raven knowing that she was taking in everything around her. Seeing two gals pole dancing for a few guys, a few well built men playing pool, a guy sitting in the chair in the middle of the bar getting his dick sucked while he leaned back and sipped on his gin. Her eyes stopped, however, when she saw a bald headed beast walking out from what was the bedrooms as Tara had explained. He had this serene look to him that Raven couldn't take her eyes off of him and felt her body temperate rise when he turned his head and their eyes locked. Raven didn't even need to see any of the other guys to know that was the one she wanted. Tearing her eyes away from him, Raven nudged Tara to get her attention.

"Hey, who is that guy?"

Tara looked excited to find out who was the guy to catch her attention that quickly and once she saw who it was she paused for a moment. Was it a good idea for her friend to go for the Killer of the club? From what she knew of this guy, he wasn't the friendliest and had a reputation for being cruel to the ladies that he picked to take to his room. But she knew Raven wouldn't listen to her, she was hell bent on making her own decisions and mistakes. "That's Happy, Raven be careful about him. He's the toughest of the club and I don't want you to get hurt."

Raven gave her friend a reassuring smile, Tara had always been her best friend and had her best interest at heart. Even if it annoyed Raven sometimes, she couldn't help but still love that quality about her. "I'll be okay Tara."

Raven grabbed a second beer and followed where she saw Happy walk out of the club. She saw him leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette as he oozed sex appeal. She caught herself licking her lips as she walked up to him and stopped a step away from him. "Hi, I'm Raven." She smiled at him as he glanced over at her and nodded. She waited a few moments for him to say something and it was dead silence. She wasn't used to that and noticed he just stood straight ahead. Was he not interested in her?

She decided to take a different approach to find out. She boldly moved in front of him so his eyes were on hers as she ran her hand up and down from his collarbone to his belt. "I don't like to be ignored. I know you guys aren't the typical gentleman here but the least you could do is respond when I speak to you."

"Don't talk much." He replied as he maintained eye contact with her. He had to give her credit for being so up front with him. Did he want to fuck her? Hell fucking yeah, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. Wanted to see what she was made of and wanted her to be the one to initiate it.

She sighed and for a moment Happy felt a rush of worry run through him for showing such a lack of interest in her. It was gone in a second as soon as she slid her fingers underneath his white t shirt and her fingertips danced along the top of where his jeans laid. "We don't have to talk." She smiled up at him, with a hint of rebelliousness in her.

"Hey Happy, we got to go. Found the source." Clay came running out of the club, getting onto his motorcycle.

"Fuck." Happy had meant to keep that thought to himself, but when he saw her lips curve into a smile realized he said it out loud. "Maybe another time." He slid around her and got onto his bike, taking one glance back at her retreating end going back into the club. 'This fucker is going to pay.' Happy thought for ruining what he had been fantasizing about for weeks now.

What did you think?


End file.
